le_dungeons_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Colette Audria Darcy de Vona the Fourth
A noblewoman through and through, Colette finds herself far out of her 'element' in the vast wastelands of Exiles. Nevertheless, despite her discomfort with the cold desert nights, the friends she has found make her heart warmer than its ever been. Personality At a first glance, Colette can be seen as a very shallow person. She puts an intense amount of emphasis on how she looks; dressing in very fashionable clothing, spending an hour in the morning preparing her makeup, and avoiding dirt when she can. She is cold and aloof to most strangers, believing that a majority of people are stupid and unable to be decent. As such, she doesn't bother with the lower class unless they have proven they are exceptional to her. She flaunts her noble status, arcane knowledge, and exceptional musical talent to anyone who looks her way. In actuality, Colette is a bundle of nerves and emotions. She cares very much for what her friends think of her, and gets either giddy with their approval or depressed with their disappointment. Touching her is a touchy subject, and she only hugs people that she trusts with her life. Colette is very protective towards anyone who she is close to, and tries to care for them as best she can. Lore What You All Know Colette was a noblewoman in Mortul. She went through rigorous training to become a wizard, but was ultimately unable to use the magic and became a bard instead. Her father ran this training course very strictly and she seems to resent him for a majority of it. It's unknown how she came to Exiles, but she knew enough about it to have learned Diathian and convert all her currency in preparation. Actual Lore In Progress. Notable Equipment Way To Many Spell Scrolls Colette accidentally hoards these scrolls in a hand size chest of holding. She currently has: Scroll of Pedigree, Spell Scroll (Blind/Deaf), Spell Scroll (Enlarge/Reduce), Spell Scroll (Levitate), Spell Scroll (Burning Hands), Spell Scroll (False Life), Spell Scroll (Detect Poison and Disease), Scroll of Water Walk, Scroll Summon Monster 2, and Scroll of Protection (plants). Cloak of Magic Missiles An enchanted cloak with seven gleaming stars enchanted on its midnight cloth. It gives the user the ability to fire seven (1d4+1 damage) magic missiles at any number of opponents. Relationships Clip "Clip is the first person I met when coming to Exiles. She is quite an interesting character, with her little clicks and chirps and all that. And so talented too! It's as if she can instinctively reproduce anything she sees on paper in a snap! I should commission her one day. She's more than deserving of business and happiness." Iida "It's incredible actually, that I fell for a person who prides herself on everything I do not. She likes life simple and clear cut, I overthink all its complexities. She can wipe bloody mud on her face without blinking, I can barely stand seeing a swamp bubble. She's a beef jerky chewer while I'm a caviar connoisseur. It's, haha, it's really silly actually! She's my opposite in so many ways, yet she is one of two people who I would tell anything to. She's just so genuine. She doesn't allow social norms to influence her at all. She's respectful and caring entirely out of her own volition. She states her mind, her business, and her morals in a sentence without a doubt in what she believes in. I wish I could be at ease with myself the way she is. I uhm... I wish I could be with her still. In a romantic manner. But she is right. We work as friends, not as anything more. She is too independent, too blunt, and unable to recognize the subtleties of emotions. I am too clingy, secretive, and sarcastic for her tastes. I know that it wouldn't end up well. I still love her though. It's hard not to love Iida anyways. It's simply how she is." Martin "Despite the fact that he is an elderly homeless druid man, Martin strangely reminds me of my mother. Well, her temperament at least. The fact that he pulls pranks on people without a care reminds me of her so strongly that it makes me anxious just seeing him. His hatred for nobility also isn't a rally cry for my friendship either. He did get everyone gifts at one point but still. It does not excuse his rudeness." Night of Endless Stars "I used to avoid Night. Meeting him the first time showed me he had manners, but he carried with him so much recklessness and condescending tidbits that I ended up disliking him. That changed when i started to know him better. He told me about his whore wife and her affair, the daughter he left behind, and the cracks of bitterness that built up in his soul because of it. It was rather sad. I pitied him for it. But that conversation made me realize he was more than some desert thief with nothing to lose. Now I know and care for him. He's a gentleman, really, at his core. Very respectful and very intelligent, but he doubts his talent. I would try and encourage him there but he must figure out his confidence on his own. Anything else is ineffective. He does pry into my business sometimes, but it has good intentions. Although I do not see him as a father figure whatsoever, the way he treats his daughter is the best I've ever seen in my life. He truly cares for her. But, oh Gods, I can't wait to see how Night will deal with Red as teenager. Now that will be years full of free entertainment!" Notre-Dame des Sept Douleurs "I must admit that I've never met a Cleric of Pain before I talked to Dolores. Various Mortul myths said they were horrific beasts made of iron spikes and pure terror, that they ceaselessly toiled to destroy our society one murdered necromancer at a time. I fully believed those stories as a child, so much so that I slept in the closet for a week after my father told me a particularly gruesome one, but as I grew older I realized that most of it was Mortul propaganda and my father wanting to forcibly discourage me from leaving my room at night. Though having seen Dolores literally flay the skin off a man with a mere flick of wrist, I can also safely admit that those stories have considerable merit to them as well. Yet I'm not intimidated by Dolores, at least not socially. She seems like a very sweet and shy woman with a particular passion for justice and collecting gothic memorabilia. She may not talk much but she sent me fudge and a rainbow colored dagger after having known me for just a day! Sending a gift so soon may sound desperate to some but it was... It was really endearing, actually. I don't know, I just like her. That fact also could be because she saved my life after some necromantic fuck rotted my intestines out, but I digress. Overall, her quiet yet open demeanor, thoughtfulness, and excellent fashion sense means I'm going to try and be friends with her. Maybe I can invite her over or go to her apartment! It certainly looks lonely to be there all alone." Horkhan "Horkhan is Night's weird bug bear barbarian servant warrior uh... Thing. I dislike him very much. All that gruff masochism and constant belittling of my race and magic is beyond annoying. Night keeps saying it's cultural differences. Whatever. At least he knows his place in the world." Jarval "I can't remember a time before Jarval. My earliest memory is of him walking me through the mansion gardens and letting me pick the hydrangeas for him with my sticky little toddler hands. I made him a little flower crown. It was awful and easily broke with a touch, but he wore it anyway. Not out of obligation, but genuine fondness. Thinking about that memory makes me happy. I wish he could feel the same. He doesn't remember it anymore. He's always forgetting things. I used to be mad at him for it, yelling and whining like a spoiled brat when he didn't remember my appointment times or forgot to bring my toys for me. I can't help but want to punch myself whenever I think about those times. He's patient, kind, caring, and extremely well-mannered. He's been a constant for all my life. I remember, Gods, I remember the day my grandmother told me they had let him go. That was... Oh, I was a mess. An absolute wreck. I haven't cried that much in my life and I don't think I have it in me to do so again. Everything after that was distorted and empty, nothing had a purpose anymore. I couldn't even stand playing my lute, it was so meaningless. I felt like I was going to die. It was awful, awful, ''awful. I never want him to leave again."'' Red "What a charming, cute little girl! I do like her. She makes the house more lively. For some reason I want to keep her safe. She's not even related to me! It's so odd. But I have a feeling that if anyone ever hurt her, I would not mind having to wash blood off my clothes." Robin on the Windowsill "Worm boy number two, except somehow much worse." Wind on the Mountain "A respectable, decorated, and mild mannered gentleman. It's such a relief for someone to finally understand the basic etiquette I deserve." Yorhid Valrin "Ugh. Fucking worm boy."Category:Player Characters Category:Exiles Characters Category:Bards Category:Humans